


Watch and play

by graytreason



Series: Show them yours, show them mine [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graytreason/pseuds/graytreason
Summary: Roy takes Ed out on a date, but not to the usual haunts. He thought to try something new.





	Watch and play

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So this was a random thing I started during a long spell of writer's block and never got finished until after reading a certain amount of smutty fanfics.  
> I didn't want to take too much time on this as i'm trying my utmost hardest to go further on my prison AU. I only got that light of inspiration to finish this so sorry for grammar mistakes and lack of detail ( which I am trying to improve on )  
> But alas, I hope you enjoy!

Ed was beginning to grow suspicious as to where they were going. They had already past their usual bar and their fairly frequented club. Roy was leading him along streets he'd never even knew existed in all his years of living in Central. 

"So where are you leading me?" He looked to his lover who in turn had a pleasing smirk on his face.

"You'll see. It'll be worth it." Taking a tanned hand in his own. "It's not far."

It was clear Roy was really looking forward to wherever this place was so Ed didn't think to challenge him. Sometimes the man would surprise him. He took him to some really fancy bar last week wining and dining him like it was the very first date. Another time there was this restaurant where they served probably the best steak he has ever tasted. When Roy cooks it's amazing, but even he wasn't as good as that place, but the route they were taking was in the opposite direction. They were going into the more deserted part of central, away from the busy crowds, they weren't that far from the industrial area. What the hell was around there that Roy thought would be a good place for a date?

From the roads they turned into a side alley, nothing sketchy about that at all, especially when there was only one street lamp about half way down the pathway. He was a General in the Amestrian army and he was holding hands with the former Fullmetal Alchemist, they were a grand prize for robbers - not that they could even get captured with their skill, but Ed really didn't want to have a date night where they just beat the shit out of some random wannabes. 

Their relationship was already out in the open, there could be repercussions because some people were against it, but no one gave a shit about them. It seemed most people thought they would end up together regardless of Mustang's reputation so they weren't exactly surprised when it did happen. With the blond resigned from the military they were free to do as they pleased and Roy made sure to show him off whenever he could.

Being a couple still didn't explain why he was being guided down another alleyway. He never complained about having sex with Roy, sometimes away from the bedroom was just as a thrill. His office was probably the best one, but in some sketchy alley it's where Ed would draw the line.

They stopped at a door, Roy turning to smile at him before turning the handle, opening the way to a courtyard, pitch black apart from the dim light shining above the door. 

"Fuck sake Roy." The blond sighed.

"What?" He questioned as he closed the door behind them.

"I'm good with the whole experimenting stuff, but really? Here?"

"You.. know where we are?"

"We are in a scabby courtyard. I'd rather not risk getting tetanus cause you want to fuck me on or against corrugated metal. Yes it may be in a desolate area, but I'm sure Al would have something to say if I come down with something."

He chuckled. "That's not what's going to happen." He pulled Ed closer to him. "Where we are going is through that door, and you will be pleasantly surprised what is behind it."

Ed looked the the door with the small light above it and to the building it lead into, or as much as he could see in the darkness, but there wasn't any sign that it was anything apart from an abandoned warehouse. He looked back to Roy, would gave him that damn annoying smile that made his heart race every time as their fingers interlinked. Damn this bastard.

Roy led him to the door, opening it for them before they both stepped inside. As soon as he had closed the door behind them a red light gently illuminated the room before the door ahead of them opened automatically.

"This is where I've brought you." Rubbing Ed's tanned hand with his thumb. "If you want to leave all you have to do is ask." He pushed open the door before music started beating all around them. Roy once again lead them further into the building and to the man stationed at a small front desk. 

He was a well dressed man, hair slicked back and in a tux. He looked like a waiter in one of those damn expensive restaurants, but from what Ed could see as he looked around was a room full of people dancing to the beat of the music.

Roy handed over his card to the man who typed at his computer before attaching a what could only be a watchstrap to the man's pale wrist. Where the watch should be was just a plain gold circle. The two men nodded to each other before the two lovers walked away.

Ed was not a dancer, it was why they barely visited clubs whenever they went out together. Roy wasn't best either, he was more of the ballroom dancer kind. 

"So any reason why you've brought me here?" The music wasn't as loud as the previous places, but he still had to raise his voice somewhat as he spoke in Roy's ear. 

The older man pulled Ed to the dance floor to do their usual dancing of holding each other close, Ed with his back to Roy as they swayed with the beat. "This place opened a few weeks ago, I was the one who gave authority." He spoke in his ear, Ed trying to ignore the pleasant shiver that runs down his spine whenever he does that, on purpose or not.

"So you gave the authority to open a club in the middle of nowhere. Is this just a way of making sure it's doing what it should and you've brought me here to pretend you aren't doing a check up?"

"No, what I brought you here is for something different."

"What's so different? All clubs are the same."

"Not this one."

The blond looked around. "There's a bar and a dance floor, what more evidence do you want?"

"Look up."

Ed did exactly as the man said and to his surprise what greeted him was something he would have never believed.

Was that a glass ceiling? No a glass floor. So there was another level to this place, but what caught his eye most were the people on that floor. Some were clothed, some were partially clothed and others were completely naked. Men and women involved in sex acts. Fingering, oral to full penetration. Ed's eyes were caught on a man on all fours getting fucked by his partner and he could see absolutely everything. 

"You don't have to do anything, we can just watch." Roy held the blond tighter as he looked up with him. 

"You're one of the highest ranking officers in the military, if this gets out." Ed pulled himself from Roy's grasp to face him.

"Everyone is made to sign a declaration before they come in here. What happens in here stays in here. If anything is spilled the person responsible will be dealt an immediate court order. They will go bankrupt and homeless no matter who they are to pay for the damages. I signed for both of us at the front desk." He brushed the back of his hand gently against Ed's cheek. "Like I said, if you want to leave we'll go." 

Ed looked back to the floor above before turning back to Roy. "You never cease to surprise me." 

Roy smiled as he lent in and gave his love a gentle kiss. "You want to go check it out?"

Ed gave a curt nod before Roy joined their hands and headed to the door at the far end. Passing through the threshold the music got quieter as they made their way up to the next level, the heavy beat begun to be replaced with moans.

As soon as they reached the top Roy lead the way to a large lounger at the far end, a perfect spot where they had the best view the entire room. They sat as they would have if they were relaxing on the bed. Roy sitting with his back against the wall, one leg flat and the other up with his foot resting flat, Ed in between his legs leaning against him with his arm around the bent knee. Mustang's hand rested on Ed's stomach as they watched the scenes in front of them. 

They had watched porn together, but it did nothing. There's no real chemistry between the two people, no passion, they were people who were paid to have sex. In front of them were people who adored one another, a true desire to please each other. Gentle love making to pure hotblooded fucking. They didn't care who was watching them, they wanted people to watch them, to show how much they wanted each other.

Ed's attention was caught on a male couple that had only just begun their activities. One man had just pulled his partners underwear down to expose his ass before lubing up his fingers and begin preparation. As he watched the first finger going in he could imagine that this was what Roy saw everytime he was doing the exact same to him. He could feel his dick reacting to the thought. He closed his eyes took a sharp intake of breath as he felt Roy's breath against his ear as he gently kissed his earlobe, his hand slowly stroking his clothed stomach. 

"You like what you see?" He whispered.

Ed hummed as he looked back into the room, around to the other couples. One woman was on her knees giving her partner what looked like, from the look on his face, one hell of a blow job. The couple having rampant sex on the floor wasn't exactly doing anything for him since he didn't have any desire for the female anatomy. His attention turned back to the two men from before, just in time to see them get into position before penetration. His eyes caught the receiver, causing an awkward moment for the blond, but the other man didn't seem to mind as his eyes closed and mouth opened as his partner's cock pushed deeper.

His own organ couldn't help but get hard as he imagined what it looked like when Roy was doing it to him. The man himself was placing gentle kisses along his neck, Ed couldn't help but lean back against his shoulder, allowing him to continue. His hand made his way under his shirt to caress his bare skin, kissing back up his neck before taking and earlobe in between his teeth. Ed quietly moaned as Roy's fingertips graced his nipple, gently kneading it between his thumb and forefinger before doing the exact same on the other side.

Mustang looked out to the crowd to notice some people watching them. They had gained attention as soon as the walked onto the floor what with their popularity among the citizens. Ed was clearly enjoying his touches and his own body was responding with need and desire. He never thought he'd be one for this scene, yet alone Ed. Yet when he received the licence proposal he couldn't help but be intrigued. Him and Ed were always happy to try new things and he couldn't pass this option either, it was just a case to see how far they would actually go.

Ed seemed to take the first step as he reached to Mustang's hand under his shirt and guide it further down, resting on his hardness. Roy couldn't help but smile as he felt just how hard his lover was. The blond turned his head to face him, allowing Roy to plant a firm kiss to his lips as he begun to caress his blond's organ. A soft gasp escaped Ed's lips as Roy pressed his hand harder against his erection.  
He looked back to their audience. "Shall we give them a show?" He whispered in the blond's ear. The reply was a groan of need, Ed's crotch pushing against his hand was more then enough of an indication to carry on. Roy smiled as he brought his other hand down to Ed's groin, slowly and painstakingly unbuttoning and unzipping Ed's trousers, somewhat freeing Ed's hardness from its confines. Every time he did he was always pleased with the sight of the organ in those tight boxers, they hugged his body and left nothing to the imagination. It was always a sight the turned him on whenever he's just walking around the house in just those. He stroked him some more, feeling the beginnings of a wet patch forming as his body got more and more turned on.

"Fuck." Ed gasped as Roy's hand dipped inside his underwear and wrapped his hand around his length, pumping the man slowly. 

"Roy." He groaned again, his time taking matters into his own hands and pulling his underwear down giving everyone a full view of his groin, which was a beautiful sight to behold, before placing his hand over Roy's begging him to pump faster.

"You want everyone to see you?" He whispered in his ear once more. "You want everyone to see how beautiful you are when I make you cum?"

Ed opened his eyes and turned back to Roy, placing a hand on his cheek to turn the man's head towards him, placing a long and needy kiss to his lips. Roy kept the kiss going, a more passionate open mouthed kiss as his pumped his blond harder. His free hand pulled up Ed's shirt, giving everyone the most wonderful view of his still well tones abdomen. Ed pulled back from their embrace and rested his head on Roy's shoulder again, mouth open as he groaned more and more before the pleasure reached it's peak, releasing his load over Roy's hand and his own body.

Roy kept his administrations until Ed was completely spent, resting against him as the afterglow relaxed him. The man couldn't help but look to the crowd, to the eyes which had and still were so fixated to the scene before them. He smiled as he turned back to Ed, kissing his his temple as he came back to his senses.

Slowly but surely Ed opened his eyes, greeted by the sight of the obsidian of his lover. He smiled before realising the plainly obvious. "Shit."

"What's wrong?"

"The whole room has seen my dick."

"You want to make a quick getaway?"

Ed looked down at himself to access just how messy his climax was. There was a moderate amount on himself with Roy still holding his shirt up to at least save that from the mess, the majority of it was all over Roy's hand. 

"Tissues?" He enquired, looking around their vicinity in a hope there just happened to be some nearby. 

"Don't need any." Roy said as Ed watched him raise the solid hand and lick his palm away of any evidence.

In the times Roy had happily swallowed his cum it was always when he ejaculated in his mouth, of all the time they had been together not once did he watch him lick it off his hand. The times when he did released over the digits they were immediately used as a quick solution as lube to prepare for the main event. He couldn't help but stare frozen as he seductively licked any translucent liquid off one finger at a time until the whole appendage was clean. He could feel his body getting riled up with desire again, this man was just full of surprises.

Any awkwardness he felt after he settled down from his high was long gone. Who gave a shit if the room had seen his dick when everyone saw Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, General of the Amestrian Military clean up the entirety of the ex Fullmetal Alchemist's cum with just his fingers and tongue. 

"So.." Roy looked to his hand before back to his blond. ".. did you want to leave?" 

Ed rose to his feet, tucking himself back into his boxers and trousers, before straddling his lover. "I think it's only fair that everyone gets to see your dick too." 

Roy's hands immediately rested on Ed's hips. "And how do you plan on doing that?" He smiled as he lent towards Ed and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Elric's hands instantly went to the belt, unbuckling the leather strap before loosening the General's trousers. "For a start you can sit on the edge of the chair."

He did exactly as he was told, with the blond still straddling him. "And what would you have me do now." He muttered against Ed's lips before they gracefully danced together.

Tanned hands reached for his clothing, slowly pulling the cloth down, Roy lifted his hips as Ed begun to stand, their kiss broke and both men hungrily stared at one another as the trousers and underwear were lowered to Mustang's ankles, before they were taken off along with his boots and socks. Ed rose to his feet just looking at Mustang in all his glory, bare from the waist down, legs slightly open and his hardness on full show. He knew how good he looked, he was confident about his body scars and all and damn he had every right to be with such a figure. Their eyes remained in contact even knowing that there were others looking at them. Ed found himself feeling good that they were watching. 

This was his Roy Mustang.

The golden orbs looked down at the older man's length, he couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight, which in turn made the organ twitch in excitement. He was originally just going to do what Roy did to him, make him orgasm with his hand for everyone to see, but now his mind had other ideas. He slowly dropped to his knees in between Roy's spread legs. Roy made him feel so good and now it was time to repay him as he licked and kissed the man's inner thigh from knee to groin. Teasing the man some more he on purposley stopped before reaching the intended target, instead begun nipping at his hip, kissing to his navel before going round in a complete circle to where he originally started. He laid his head on a leg to watch as his fingertips lightly touched his shaft, watching as it twitched with each soft touch. 

He slowly dragged the back of his nail from base to tip and the pad of his finger to trace back down, watching as the head leaked generously. It had been a while since he properly teased Roy, what better way to do it then in a room full of strangers. He'd probably try his best to resist letting everyone know just what sensations he was feeling, resist the moans and groans as the desire gets too much. He looked up at his lover to see him watching eagerly and couldn't help but smirk. He was going to show everyone what Roy Mustang is really like behind closed doors. 

He moved his head closer to his groin to allow his breath to ghost against the sensitive flesh, pausing, waiting as the moans of others filled the room, calling out their lovers name. Ed couldn't help but turn his head to look for it only to be caught in Roy's hands to face back towards him. His fingertips caressed his skin as Roy silently asked for him to continue. Ed smirked as his tongue slowly came out from between his lips and touch the shaft causing Roy to take a deep breath. A few more teasing pokes before he licked the entire shaft base to tip painstakingly slow.

Roy's skin tasted so good and it will taste even better as soon as he takes him into his mouth, but he wanted to take his sweet time. He wanted to slowly watch the man come undone with pleasure, to slowly build up until his release. 

His golden orbs looked to the pre cum already leaking out from the tip. His own cock couldn't help but twitch with excitement as he gently rolled his finger through the liquid, coating the tip of his digit. He knew all the right buttons to press when it came to sucking his cock, what and where turned him on more then other actions. 

Looking back up to that gorgeous face he took his finger and rubbed it against his lip before slowly gliding his tongue over the salty gloss before sliding the remainder on his finger into his mouth, sucking slowly and gently, opening his mouth to let the man see exactly what he was doing with his tongue and what exactly it would be doing to his dick. Once he removed his finger he gave a sly smile to his lover before looking back down at his prize, twitching with anticipation, more pre cum leaking from the tip.

He loved the taste of Roy and he couldn't help but moan with happiness as he took the head into his mouth, his tongue greedy to lap up the liquid as it escaped his shaft, sucking the tip until nothing remained.

Roy's hands slowly glided themselves into his golden locks, a silent plea for him to continue further, and who was he to refuse? He took his shaft completely into his mouth, only just hearing the pleased moan that escaped the older man's lips. If they were at home he wouldn't be holding back, he would be as vocal as he wanted. Ed wanted everyone else in the room to see just how much Roy enjoyed it when he sucked his dick. 

Slowly gliding up to the tip he swirled his tongue back around the tip before making the painstakingly slow journey back down to the hilt. His tongue curled around his shaft, has hand caressing his balls as he sucked back up the shaft, repeating this action gradually getting faster and faster the more he heard Roy moan. 

He could feel the throbbing, the fingers digging into his scalp, he was so close, the small thrusts into his mouth for that one last push. 

He came with a gasp and moaning Ed's name, releasing his load into the awaiting mouth, a moan that was making Ed's dick hard again. The blonde continued to milk him through his orgasm, swallowing every drop that graced his tongue, a salty but fulfilling flavour before the grip in his hair disappeared and slowly let his lover's dick slide from his mouth.

"You suddenly got brave." Roy commented as Ed crawled back into his lap facing him.

"I originally wanted everyone to see your dick, but then I just had to taste your cum" He smirked as he made sure other people could hear their words.

Roy raised an eyebrow as Ed spoke just how he did when those two were alone in the privacy of their own home, filthy and forward. "You swallowed every drop?"

Ed rose from his lap and stripped his clothing from his body, placing it in a heap nearby. He stood in front of his lover, not caring in the slightest that everyone is seeing the former fullmetal alchemist completely naked. His eyes were on Roy and Roy alone. His awakened length on full show as he crawled back onto his lap. "Every drop and fuck it tasted good and do you know what I want now?"  
Roy smirked as he looked down to the tanned body, letting his hands wonder all over that beautiful skin tone. "Why don't you tell me?" 

Ed scooted as close as he got, lips just a short distance from his own, making sure it was only the man below could hear him. "I want your dick. I want you to fuck me senseless. I want to feel your cum dripping from my ass."

Their lips crashed in hunger and desperation. Tongues intertwined as Roy could taste the remains of himself in Ed's mouth, but it just added to more desire. His hands instantaneously went to his ass, caressing the soft flesh as he graced a finger along Ed's entrance causing the blond to moan with need.

Roy looked to the man he knew was on the sidelines, grabbing his attention the man picked up his tray filled with the small and basic items. Breaking the kiss from Ed, letting the blond attack his neck as he looked to the tray held near him. Taking items required he placed them nearby as he offered the band on his wrist in the man's direction before he took his leave.

Grabbing a packet Roy quickly opened it and poured the contents over his fingers.

Ed felt the cold gel grace his entrance and moaned, Roy turned his head back to him to engage is another desperate clash of tongues as he inserted his first finger inside of him. The wonderful sensation flowed through him as he felt the digit grace his inner walls, coating him in preperation before a second finger joined it, thrusting in and out of his tight hole, streching him for something much bigger.  
"Fuck Ed." Roy cursed. "I only came minutes ago and I'm all hard again." He received a moan from him as a reply. He added a third finger. "Look at you taking my fingers so eagerly." Ed moaned louder as he left Roy stroking and prodding his prostate. "How much do you want my cock?"

"I want it so bad." He gasped. "Fuck me hard, leave me a moaning and exhausted mess."

"Ride me first, let me see just how much you want me." He removed his fingers and spread the remaining lubricant on his hard dick, lining himself up to Ed's hole before the blond happily sank down to impale himself on the organ.

"Oh god yes." He sighed. "Fuck."

Mustang wasn't expecting to see this side of Ed on the first visit to such a place as this. He looked around the room to see all eyes were on them. All of them watching Ed ride his cock with desperation, the gasps and moans loud in the room as the pleasurable curses escaped from his lips. He was the added stimulation for the others to be just that bit more energetic in their actions being it them fucking their partner to just plain touching as they watched the show before them.

As Ed rose up Roy grabbed his hips before thrusting upwards as he begun to come back down his shaft. Fuck it felt good. None of his other previous sexual partners made Roy feel as good as he did with Ed. Their long wait to finally be with each other openly was well received as soon as Roy signed the paperwork for Ed's resignation. The years sneaking around had finally come to and end causing them both to claw at each other's clothing and having desperate and frantic sex right there on Mustang's desk. 

"Roy..." Ed gasped, he could feel the impending orgasm looming quickly. Roy's rhythm quickened in help to reached that magical moment all the more quickly, only when he was just about to burst he felt something clamp tightly around his aching cock, blocking him from that much desired release. Mustang had stopped thrusting immediately causing Ed look down to see a familiar device clamped around his shaft.

"I don't want you to come so soon." Roy whispered in his ear as his fingers glided against the cock ring. "You asked me to fuck you hard and I plan to do that."

"Where the fuck did that come from?" Indicating to the devise.

"The same place where I got the lube. Whilst you were indisposed with my neck I got us something extra. I want to completely waste you before I let you cum and when you do it's going to be so much, so powerful."

"Let's see what you've got then Mustang." Ed smirked as he rose up off Roy's dick and stood in front of him again."

"Hands and knees." Roy commanded, Ed doing exactly as he was asked. Mustang rising from his seat and took off the remainder of his clothing. He knelt behind Ed, but instead of lining up his erection he dipped lower and glided his tongue along his entrance. 

"Oh fuck." Ed moaned as the tongue delve deep inside him. It was like a silent agreement. Roy knew he was going to come undone and he was going to make sure Ed did exactly the same. It was definitely working when Roy nipped and sucked the sensitive skin before thrusting his tongue in and out. 

He could do this until Ed pleaded for him to remove the ring and let him come hard. The image wasn't as good as the real thing, but he'd get that soon enough. His own desires to be back inside the blonde were too great as he lined himself up against his entrance and pushed all the way to the hilt with one front. With a firm grip of his hips he pulled all the way out to thrust hard back in again.  
"Fuck!" Ed called out as Roy repeatedly thrust long and hard into him. "Faster." He gasped and Roy obeyed. His hole being completely punished, Roy's hips hitting him hard. Such force, such power. Even he was moaning loudly as he pummelled him again and again.

"Roy.." Ed pleaded as his orgasm tried to release, but it remained trapped.

"On your back." Roy quickly pulled out and Ed as quickly rolled onto his back before immediately entering Ed once more, using the same amount of vigor as before, only this time with Ed's legs on his shoulders so he can get as deep as he possibly can. "I want to see you when I take the ring off." Every thrust was tight as Ed loomed on his impending orgasm, his muscles clenching his length tightly to make him come quicker, and damn was it working. "Ed.."

"Roy please!" He cried out.

Mustang lent over pressing a hard closed mouthed kiss as he took the ring off his lover. Leaning back he watched with anticipation as with two more hard thrusts Ed cried loudly as he released his load all over himself. It was now unbelievably tight around his hardness and with one more hard thrust he came deep inside his lover with a moan just as impressive as Ed's. 

"Is that.. what you wanted?" As he gasped for air.

"Exactly... like.. that." He panted. "Hard, fast and.... filled with cum." 

They kissed tenderly as Roy removed Ed from his shoulders and slowly unsheathed himself from his lover's body.

"Next time... I'm the one fucking you."

Roy tenderly kissed Ed's neck. "Next time?"

Ed slowly rose to a seating position. "I think it's only fair that they see just how much you like a good, long, hard fuck when it's my dick inside you."


End file.
